


Playtime.

by etherealbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father-Son Relationship, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Incest, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealbaek/pseuds/etherealbaek
Summary: Omega Baekhyun gets a little excited while playing his favorite video game, his little pussy getting wet. His dad Chanyeol walks in the living room to find him laying on the floor with his ass exposed and a pretty scent emanating from his sweet son. The sight and smell is far too much for the alpha to resist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 419
Collections: ChanBaek





	Playtime.

**Author's Note:**

> if this looks familiar it's because i had it posted on twitter (._.)

Chanyeol can smell it all the way in the hallway, an intoxicating faintly strawberry-like scent coming from the living room. He breathes in heavy, head becoming fuzzy and pants starting to feel too tight just from the heavenly smell.

Chanyeol's eyes pop open wide, upon realization.. he knows a smell like that couldn't be anything other than an omega's slick.

"Fuck." Chanyeol whispers to himself.

There's only one other person that lives in this house besides him and that person being none other than his sweet, omega son Baekhyun.

Chanyeol assumes Baekhyun masturbates, his son is eighteen after all, but he's always been innocent for his age, maturing much slower than omegas tend to. Chanyeol is confused though, why on earth would his son be aroused in the living room? In the privacy of his own bedroom sure, but out in the open where his own alpha father could potentially smell him?

Chanyeol makes his way towards the alluring scent, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that greets him as soon as he steps foot in the living room.

Baekhyun is laying on the floor, wearing nothing but one of Chanyeol's own dress shirts he wears to work, not a stitch of clothing on his bottom half. He's laying on his tummy, looking up at the tv and playing some video game Chanyeol doesn't care to know the name of as he kicks his legs back and forth, clearly having the time of his life.

Chanyeol can barely breathe as he gets closer to his son, the smell stronger now that he's so near the source. Baekhyun turns his head and smiles at him as he hears him approach, quickly turning back to his game and ignoring him as usual.

Chanyeol sits down on the carpeted floor next to Baekhyun, the smaller making no move to pull his shirt down to cover his cute ass from his father's eyes. Chanyeol finds it hard to be surprised, Baekhyun has always been open around him, never having an issue with being comfortable and walking around naked if that's what he wishes. But this is quite different, he's half naked AND very much aroused it seems.. although Chanyeol can't quite see why. The small boy isn't touching himself, just playing his game as always and now Chanyeol feels like maybe he was wrong, maybe the smell wasn't coming from Baekhyun at all.

It doesn't take long for him to see he was correct though, the younger getting more excited as he almost wins the level in his game, spreading his legs wider and exposing his wet, pink pussy to the room. 

𝘈𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬, Chanyeol thinks. He's positive now that Baekhyun has no clue he's even aroused. The small boy getting too excited from the game he's playing and in turn his body producing copious amounts of slick. Chanyeol hates where his mind is at right now, the want to bury his face deep in his son's ass so overwhelming he could pass out and of course the smell isn't exactly helping him think clearly of the situation.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol rests his hand on the small of Baekhyun's back. "Do you trust daddy?"

"What kind of question is that, daddy?" Baekhyun giggles, turning towards him with a flushed face and biting down cutely on his bottom lip. "Of course I do!"

"Want you to keep playing your game, okay? Daddy's gonna take care of you." 

"M'kay daddy!" Baekhyun replies cutely, still with his legs spread wide and swinging them back and forth.

His innocence only spurs Chanyeol on, the small boy seemingly having no clue that the sight of his wet cunt could drive his own father insane. He has no idea what Chanyeol even means by "take care of you" but he trusts him, of course he does.

Chanyeol moves to sit on his knees between his son's legs, the scent and sight of his ass now causing his dick to become fully erect as he palms at Baekhyun's ass cheeks.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun squeaks, still playing his game but moving his ass back to meet his daddy's large hands that cover the entirety of his perky little butt.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me do you, baby?" Chanyeol spanks his right cheek, watching it jiggle and looking to see Baekhyun still intently focused on his game, ignoring his words.

He spreads his cheeks harshly, soaked pink pussy looking relaxed under his gaze.. looking greedy and entirely too slutty for Chanyeol to handle. His slick is dripping down his ass and onto his cute little balls, his pretty skin completely soaked now. Chanyeol leans his head down to lick right across his hole, Baekhyun letting out a shocked little gasp at the feeling.

"Daddy! What are you doing? It tickles!" Baekhyun giggles loudly, spreading his legs impossibly wide, not understanding what his daddy is doing but enjoying it nonetheless.

Chanyeol stops licking to rest his forehead against Baekhyun's ass, the taste almost being enough to make him cum untouched. Baekhyun's pretty laugh isn't helping, every noise making his cock twitch and leak inside of his pants.

"Feel good, baby? Feel good for daddy to lick your little omega pussy?" Chanyeol licks from his balls to the top of his ass, tongue coated in sweet, thick slick. 

"Feels good daddy! B-but what's a pussy?" Baekhyun stutters, his daddy's tongue making him feel so good while he plays his game. He barely notices lifting his ass higher, hips raised far off the floor now to push into Chanyeol's face.

"It's what daddy likes to call your pretty little hole, baby."

"O-oh okay. I feel funny, daddy!" Baekhyun drops his controller on the floor, subconsciously grinding his tiny hole on his daddy's tongue now. He's confused, not entirely sure what's going on but he knows he loves it, knows that it feels really really good for his daddy to have his face between his ass cheeks.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Chanyeol fucks his tongue inside of him now, licking at his son's tight virgin walls. Baekhyun just leaks more at the intrusion, slick gushing out around Chanyeol's tongue and down his chin and neck. Chanyeol reaches underneath his own body to quickly unzip his pants, stroking swiftly at his leaking cock.

"M-my peepee hurts daddy!" Baekhyun's voice is high and strained, a bit of embarrassment apparent in his tone.

"It's okay baby, you're about to feel so good." Chanyeol quickly shoves three fingers inside Baekhyun's cunt, his little omega pussy swallowing them up easily. He jabs right against his prostate, massaging it harshly with the pads of his fingers.

"Mmmm, daddy!" Baekhyun screams, his ass clenching hard around his dad's fingers, even more slick gushing out around Chanyeol's long, thick digits. Chanyeol finger fucks Baekhyun through his orgasm, waiting for him to finally settle and lay flat against the floor now covered in cum from his tiny, little cock.

Chanyeol takes his drenched fingers out, using his messy hand to continue jerking his cock. He leans back down to start licking up all of Baekhyun's delicious juices, cleaning up his balls and hole until Baekhyun cries out and reaches back to push his daddy's face away.

"Gonna mark you as mine baby." Chanyeol moans as he licks his lips and tastes Baekhyun's sweet pussy on his mouth. "Daddy's gonna cum on your filthy little ass."

"Mmm okay.. I- I love you, daddy." Baekhyun almost sounds asleep, voice so faint and soft that Chanyeol almost didn't hear it.

"F- fuck. love you too, baby. So much." Chanyeol cums hard, jerking off with the tip of his cock pushed right against Baekhyun's now used pussy, cum splashing against his hole and some dripping inside.

Chanyeol's breathing hard, chest heaving up and down as he lays himself across Baekhyun's back, bracing himself with his elbows against the ground as not to put too much weight on his tiny son. His head is still fuzzy, room now smelling of sweet omega slick and alpha cum too.

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, my baby?" Chanyeol kisses the back of his neck, lightly sucking the sweaty skin there.

"We can do that again can't we?" Baekhyun's voice is sleepy but hopeful. His eyes slowly start to close, the small omega being lulled to sleep by the scent of his father so very close to him.

"We can do that and so much more, my baby. So many things we could do to make your little omega pussy feel good." Chanyeol rolls off of him to lay on his side next to him, facing his pretty, blissed out face. He reaches for Baekhyun's cheek with the palm of his hand. "Would you like that, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, d- daddy." Baekhyun yawns, turning on his side to curl up close to his daddy's chest. "I would like it a lot." 

Chanyeol laughs as he watches Baekhyun instantly fall asleep after that, the intense orgasm being too much for his little baby. He picks Baekhyun up off the dirty floor, carrying him to his own bedroom and covering him with the blankets, Baekhyun still fast asleep. Chanyeol crawls into bed next to him, cuddling up behind him so Baekhyun's cute ass is pressed flush against his soft cock.

"Baby?" Chanyeol hates to wake him but a sudden want settled deep in his gut once having Baekhyun's soft butt pressed against his crotch. He wants to fuck his baby, of course, but not right now. No, right now he just wants to sleep with the warmth of his son's pussy wrapped around his cock.

"What daddy?! I'm sleeping!" Baekhyun whines.

"Can daddy put his cock inside your pussy, baby?" Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's leg to place his own in between them, caressing his soft, thick thigh before moving to hold open his ass cheeks.

"Do what you want, daddy! But let me sleep!"

Chanyeol laughs as he uses his hand to guide his soft cock inside his baby's pussy, the slide being easy, omega slick still drenching the inside of his hole. Baekhyun lets out a little exhale, already falling back asleep by the time Chanyeol is fully inside of him.

Chanyeol falls asleep not long after, his cock wet and warm, and his body surrounded by the heat radiating off Baekhyun's pretty little frame, plans to fuck his son awake in the morning filling his dreams and lulling him fast asleep.

— ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> \- i'll delete any comments complaining about the incest.


End file.
